wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Wiosna/Rozdział X
Owóż te dnie od Bożego Ciała do niedzieli nie przeszły letko Mateuszowi, Grzeli ni ich kamratom; Mateusz bowiem przerwał roboty przy Stachowej chałupie; zaś drudzy też poniechali swoich zajęć, a ino całe te dnie i wieczory chodzili po chałupach w pojedynkę i podjudzali naród przeciwko Miemcom, nawołując do przepędzenia ich z Podlesia. Karczmarz ze swojej strony też nie żałował namów, a jak było potrza na upartych, to i poczęstunków albo borgowań, ale szło kiej po grudzie; starsi drapali się jeno po łbach, wzdychali ciężko i, nie ważąc się na żadną stronę, oglądali się na drugich i na kobiety, które jak jedna ani słuchać nie chciały o wyprawie na Miemców. – Hale! co im do łbów strzeliło! Mało to już marnacji przez bór?... jeszcze jednego nie odsiedziały i nowe biedy chcą na wieś sprowadzić! – wołały, a sołtysowa, cicha zazwyczaj, jaże pomietło chyciła na Grzelę. – Jak będziesz niewolił do nowego buntu, to cię strażnikom wydam! Nygusy, ścierwy; robić się im nie chce, toby ino spacerowały! – rozwrzeszczała się przed chałupą. Zaś Balcerkowa gruchnęła na Mateusza: – Psy na was spuszczę, próżniaki! Wrzątku naszykuję! I wszystkie progiem zaległy przeciwko namowom, głuche na tłumaczenia i prośby, że ani sposobu było im trafić do rozumu; zawrzeszczały każdego, a niejedna już i płaczem lamentliwym buchała. – Nie dam mojemu iść! Kapoty się uwieszę, i choćby mi kulasy obcięli, a nie puszczę!... Dosyć my się już nabiedowały!... – A żeby was, głąby jedne, siarczyste pieruny rozniesły! – klął Mateusz. – To kiej sroki na deszcz krzyczą i krzyczą. Dyć to ciele prędzej zrozumie ludzką mowę niźli kobieta mądre słowo! – wyrzekał głęboko zniechęcony. – Daj spokój, Grzela, nie trafisz z niemi do rozumu: trza by każdą sprać abo żebych twoja była, to cię wtedy może posłucha – żalił się smutnie. – Takie już są, że przez moc nie przerobisz: inszym trza sposobem z niemi; oto nie przeciwiać się, przytakiwać, a pomaluśku na swoją stronę pociągać. Tłumaczył tak Grzela, nie odstępując sprawy, bo chociaż sam był jej zrazu przeciwny, ale skoro rozważył, że inaczej nie można, całą duszą się jej oddał. Chłop był kwardy i nieustępliwy, a na co się jeno zawziął, dopiąć musiał, żeby tam nie wiem co przeszkadzało; to i teraz na nic nie zważał: zawierali mu drzwi przed nosem – oknami gadał; kobiety mu wygrażały – nie gniewał się, przyświarczał jeszcze, a kaj było potrza – basował, zaś niejedną o dzieci zagadywał i porządki wychwalał, aż w końcu powiedział swoje, a nie udało się – szedł dalej. Całe dwa dni pełno go było na wsi, w chałupach, po ogrodach, w pola nawet szedł i zagadując o tym i owym ludzi, swoje im prawił, zaś tym, którzy nie miarkowali od razu, kijaszkiem rysował po ziemi podleskie pola, pokazywał działy i cierzpliwie tłumaczył korzyści każdego. Ale mimo tych zabiegów na darmo byłyby te wszystkie zachody, gdyby nie pomoc Rochowa. Jakoś w sobotę po południu, zmiarkowawszy, że wsi nie poruszą, wyzwali Rocha za stodoły Borynowe i zwierzyli się przed nim; bojali się, że będzie im przeciwny. Ale Rocho pomyślał krótko i powiada: – Sposób to zbójecki, ale że na inny już nie ma czasu, pomogę wam z chęcią. I zaraz poszedł na ogrody do proboszcza siedzącego przy parobku koszącym koniczynę, któren potem rozpowiadał, jako zrazu dobrodziej się ozgniewał na Rocha, krzyczał, zatykał uszy i słuchać nawet nie chciał, lecz potem siedli obaj na miedzy i długo se cosik uradzali: Snadź Rocho go przekonał, gdyż o zmierzchu, kiej ludzie zaczęli ściągać z pól, proboszcz poszedł na wieś i niby to chłodu zażywał, a zaglądał w obejścia, pytał o różności, a głównie z kobietami się zmawiał i w końcu każdemu z osobna a cicho powiadał: – Chłopaki dobrze chcą. Trzeba się śpieszyć, póki jeszcze czas. Zrobicie swoje, to ja już pojadę do dziedzica i będę go namawiał. I tyle dokazał, że kobiety się już nie przeciwiły, zaś gospodarze zaczęli wywodzić, iż skoro ksiądz zachęca, to warto by tak zrobić. Jeszcze się cały wieczór naradzali, ale już rankiem w niedzielę byli wszyscy zdecydowani na jedno. Mieli iść po nieszporach i z Rochem na czele, że to mógł się rozmówić z Miemcami po ichnemu. Właśnie to był Rocho teraz przyobiecał chłopakom; odeszli pohukując z radością; on siedział na Borynowym ganku przesuwając ziarna różańca i cosik medytując. Wcześnie jeszcze było, dopiero co miski sprzątnęli po śniadaniu, że zapach żuru i okrasy wiercił nozdrza, a Pietrek przeciągał się po jadle. Czas się robił ciepły a nieupalny, jaskółki niby kule przecinały powietrze. Słońce podnosiło się dopiero zza chałupy, iż w cieniach polśniewały jeszcze osuszone, ciężkie trawy i z pól zawiewał chłód pachnący zbożami. W chałupie cicho było, jak zazwyczaj w niedzielę, kobiety zwijały się kole porządków, dzieci obsiadłszy miskę przed gankiem pojadały z wolna, broniąc się łyżkami i piskiem przed Łapą, któren na gwałt rwał się do spółki, maciora stękała pod ścianą na słońcu, tak ją waliły łbami prosięta dobierając się do mleka, to bociek rozganiał kury i gajdał się za źrebakiem baraszkującym w podwórzu, niekiedy drzewa zaszumiały i sad się rozkolebał, zaś polem rozchodził się jeno brzęk pszczół idących na robotę i dzwonienia skowronków. I na wsi zaległa niedzielna cichość, że tylko niekiedy słychać było głosy, kura któraś zwoływała, to gdziesik nad stawem ze śmiechami a chlupotem pucowały się chłopaki abo kaczki zakwakały. Drogi leżały puste i rozmigotane w słońcu, mało kto przechodził, jeno niekaj na progach czesały się dziewczyny i ktosik z cicha grał na fujarce. Rocho przebierał różaniec, czasem nasłuchiwał, a głównie myślał o Jagusi, słyszał ją kręcącą się po izbie, czasem stawała za nim, niekiedy szła w podwórze, a wracając spuszczała przed nim oczy i krwawy rumieniec oblewał jej twarz wymizerowaną, że zrobiło mu się żal. – Jaguś! – szepnął dobrotliwie, podnosząc na nią oczy. Przystanęła z zapartym oddechem czekając, co powie, ale on, jakby nie wiedząc, co rzec, zamruczał jeno co niebądź i zamilkł. Na swoją stronę znowu odeszła, przysiadła w wywartym oknie i wsparłszy się o futrynę patrzyła żałosnymi oczyma we świat rozsłoneczniony, na te chmurki białe, co kiej gęsi błąkały się po niebie jasnym, i ciężkie westchnienia rwały się jej z piersi, a niekiedy łzy kapały z zaczerwienionych oczu i płynęły wolno po wychudzonej, mizernej twarzy. Juści, mało to przeszła przez te dnie? Dyć cała wieś szczuła na nią, kieby na psa parszywego; kobiety odwracały się plecami, kiej przechodziła, a poniektóre spluwały za nią; przyjaciółki jej nie spostrzegały, chłopy śmiały się wzgardliwie, a nawet wczoraj najmłodszy Gulbasiak śmignął za nią błotem i zakrzyczał: – Wójtowa kochanica! O! to jakby ją noże przeszyły i wstyd dziw nie zadusił! Mój Boże, a bo to była winowata?... spoił ją przeciek, że o Bożym świecie nie wiedziała... mogła się to przeciwić?... a teraz wszyscy na nią, teraz cała wieś ucieka kiej od zapowietrzonej, a nikto w obronie nie stanie. Gdzież to teraz pójdzie? Drzwi przed nią pozawierają i jeszcze psami szczuć gotowi!... Nawet do matki nie ma iść po co: prawie ją wygnała mimo próśb i płaczów... że gdyby nie Hanka, już by co złego sobie zrobiła... Juści, jedna Antkowa zaopiekowała się nią poczciwie, nie cofając ręki pomocnej i jeszcze broniąc przed ludźmi... A bo i niewinowata, nie, wójt winien, że ją skusił i przyniewolił do grzechu, a już najbardziej winien wszystkiemu ten stary zbuk! Pomyślała naraz o mężu. – Całe życie mi zawiązał! Panną byłabym, to nie daliby mnie ukrzywdzić, nie... I cóżem to za nim użyła? Ni życia, ni świata!... Rozmyślała gorączkowo, żałoście się w niej kajść zapodziewały, a wstawał natomiast srogi gniew i tak ją rozprężał, jaże zaczęła biegać po izbie. – Pewnie, co wszystko złe przez niego... i z Antkiem by tego nie było... i wójt by się nie ważył... i... – skarżyła się. Żyłaby se spokojnie jak przódzi, jak żyją wszyćkie... Zły go postawił na drodze i matkę skusił morgami, a teraz musi cierzpieć... musi... – ażeby cię robaki roztoczyły! Wybuchnęła zaciskając mściwie pięście i dojrzawszy przez szczytowe okno wasąg z chorym pod drzewami, pobiegła tam gwałtownie i nachylając się nad nim zasyczała nienawistnie: – Abyś zdechł jak najprędzej, ty stary psie!... Chory wytrzeszczył na nią oczy i cosik zamamrotał, ale już odleciała: ulżyło jej galańcie, miała się już na kim odbijać za swoje krzywdy. . Kowal stał na ganku, gdy przechodziła z powrotem, ale udawał, że jej nie spostrzega. Zagadał głośniej do Rocha: – Mateusz rozpowiada, jako ich powiedziecie na Miemców... – Prosili, to pójdę z nimi do sąsiadów – powiedział z naciskiem. – Nowe dybki sobie szykują. Rozwydrzyły się chłopy na dziedzicu i myślą, że jak znowu pójdą hurmą z kijami a krzykiem, to Miemcy się ulękną i Podlesia nie kupią. Ledwie się hamował ze złości. – A może się i wyrzekną kupna, kto wie?... – A juści! gronta porozmierzali, wszystkie famielie już się sprowadziły, studnie kopią, kamień na fundamenta zwożą... – Wiem dobrze, że u rejenta jeszcze aktu nie podpisali – Mnie się przysięgali, jako już po wszystkim. – Mówię, co wiem, i gdyby dziedzic znalazł lepszych kupców... – To przeciek Lipce nie kupią, nikt groszem nie śmierdzi... – Grzela tu jakoś kalkuluje i zdaje mi się... – Grzela! – przerwał gwałtownie – Grzela się pcha na pierwszego, a głupi naród bałamuci i do złego jeno prowadzi... – Zobaczymy, jak to wyjdzie, zobaczymy! – mówił Rocho uśmiechając się nieco, gdyż kowal jaże wyrywał se wąsy ze złości. – Jacek z kancelarii! – zawołał spostrzegając stójkę w opłotkach. – Dla "Anny Maćwiejówny Boryna" papier z kancelarii! – recytował Jacek wyciągając jakąś kopertę z torby. Hanka przybiegła i niespokojnie obracała papier, nie wiedząc, co z nim począć. – Przeczytam – rzekł Rocho. Kowal chciał mu zajrzeć przez ramię, ale Rocho zamknął prędko list i rzekł najspokojniej: – Sąd was zawiadamia, Hanka, że możecie się z Antkiem widywać raz na tydzień. Hanka, opatrzywszy stójkę, wróciła do izby, zaś Rocho dopiero po odejściu kowala poszedł za nią, wołając radośnie: – Co innego stoi napisane w papierze, nie chciałem tylko powiedzieć przy kowalu! Sąd powiadamia, byście przywieźli pięćset rubli zastawu albo poręczenie, to Antka zaraz wypuszczą... Co to wam?... Nie odrzekła, głos jej odebrało, stanęła jak wryta, rumieńce pokryły twarz, potem zbladła kiej ściana, oczy się przyćmiły łzami, rozwiedła ręce i z ciężkiem westchnieniem jak długa rymnęła na twarz przed obrazami. Rocho się wyniósł cichuśko, siedział na ganku i czytając jeszcze ten papier uśmiechał się zarówno rozradowany, zaś po jakimś czasie znowu zajrzał do izby. Hanka klęczała na środku modląc się całą duszą, że dziw się jej serce nie rozpękło z radości i z onego żaru dziękczynień; krótkie, rwane westchnienia i szepty gorące zdały się całą izbę wypełniać błyskami, biły kiej słupy serdecznego ognia pod stopy Częstochowskiej, żywą krwią spływały. Umierała prawie ze szczęścia, łzy ciekły strumieniami a wraz z nimi ściekała pamięć wszyćkich bolów dawnych, pamięć krzywd wszelkich. Podniesła się wreszcie i ocierając łzy powiedziała Rochowi: – Jużem teraz gotowa na nowe, bo choćby przyszło najgorsze, to już takie złe nie będzie. Aż się zdziwił, tak nagle się przemieniła: oczy się zaiskrzyły, krew zagrała na bladych policzkach, prostowała się, jakby jej z dziesięć lat ubyło. – Uwińcie się ze sprzedażą, zróbcie, co potrzeba, pieniędzy i pojedziemy po Antka, choćby jutro albo we wtorek. – Antek wraca! Antek wraca! – powtarzała bezwolnie. – Nie rozpowiadajcie! Powróci, to się i tak dowiedzą, zaś potem trzeba mówić, co go puścili przez zastawu: kowal nie będzie się was czepiał. Nauczał cicho. Obiecała uroczyście, tylko jednej Józce zawierzając tajemnicę, jeno co ledwie już zdzierżała tę straszną radość; chodziła kiej opita, całowała cięgiem dzieci, gadała do źrebaka, gadała do maciory, przedrzeźniała się z boćkiem, a Łapie, któren chodził za nią ze skamleniem i w oczy zaglądał, jakby cosik miarkując, szepnęła w same ucho niby człowiekowi: – Cicho, głupi, gospodarz przeciek wracają! I śmiała się, popłakując na przemian, Maciejowi długo o tym rozpowiadała, jaże oczy trzeszczył wystrachane i cosik mamlał językiem. Zabaczyła już o całym świecie, że Józka musiała przypominać, iż czas już się szykować do kościoła. Hej, ponosiło ją szczęście, ponosiło, że chciało się jej śpiewać, chciało się lecieć we świat i krzykać zbożom, co się do nóg kłaniały ze chrzęstem, drzewinom, ziemi wszystkiej: – Gospodarz wracają! Antek wróci! Jaże z onej radości Jagnę jęła zapraszać, bych razem poszły, ale Jagna nie chciała, wolała pozostać. Nikto jej o Antku nie powiedział, ale domyśliła się łacno wszystkiego z półsłówek i z tego, co Hanka wyprawiała. Poniesła i ją ta wiadomość i rozkołysała jakąś radosną, cichą nadzieją, że nie bacząc na nic poleciała do matki. Nie w porę przyszła, trafiając akuratnie na srogą kłótnię. Szymek bowiem zaraz po śniadaniu zasiadł pod oknem z papierosem w zębach, strzykał śliną na izbę, długo medytował, długo się ważył spoglądając na brata, aż w końcu rzekł: – A to, matko, dajcie mi pieniędzy, bo na zapowiedzi muszę zanieść. Ksiądz pedział, bych przed nieszporami przyjść na pacierze. – Z kimże się to żenisz? – spytała z urągliwym prześmiechem. – Z Nastusią Gołębianką. Nie odezwała się, krzątając się pilnie kole garnków i komina. Jędrek podkładał drewek i choć się ogień buzował; dmuchał w niego ze strachu, zaś Szymek przeczekawszy z pacierz ozwał się znowu, jeno jakoś pewniej: – Całe pięć rubli mi dacie, bo i zmówiny trza wyprawić... – Posyłałeś to już z wódką, co? – pytała tak samo. – Chodził Kłąb z Płoszką. – I przyjęła cię, co? – aż się jej broda trzęsła ze śmiechu. – Jakże!... przyjęła, juści. – Trafiło się ślepej kurze ziarno: jeszcze by nie, taka wywłoka! Szymek się zmarszczył, ale czekał, co powie więcej. – Przynieś wody ze stawu, a ty, Jędrek, wieprzka wypuść, bo kwiczy... Zrobili to prawie bezwolnie, a kiej znowu Szymek rozparł się na ławce i młodszy jął majdrować cosik pod blachą, stara rozkazała twardym głosem: – Szymek, picie zanieś jałówce! – Wynieście se sami, za dziewkę służył wama nie będę! – burknął hardo, rozpierając się na ławie jeszcze szerzej. – Słyszałeś?! Nie doprowadzaj me do złości przy świętej niedzieli... – Wyście też słyszeli, com rzekł: dajcie pieniędzy, a żywo!... – Nie dam i żenić ci się nie przyzwolę! – buchnęła. – I przez waszego przyzwoleństwa się obędę! – Szymek, pomiarkuj się i ze mną nie zadzieraj! Pochylił się naraz przed nią i pokornie podjął za nogi. – Dyć was proszę; matko, dyć skamlę jak ten pies!... Łzy mu zalały gardło. Jędrek też ryknął i dalejże matkę całować po ręku; obłapiać za nogi a molestować wraz z bratem. Odgarnęła ich od siebie ze złością. – Ani mi się waż przeciwić, bo cię wygonię na cztery wiatry!... – krzyknęła wytrząchając pięściami. Ale Szymek już się nie uklęknął, matczyne słowa śmignęły go kiej biczem; że zakipiał, wyprostował się hardo i rodowa Paczesiów zawziętość buchnęła mu do głowy; postąpił na izbę i rzekł strasznie spokojnie, bodąc ją rozgorzałymi ślepiami: – Dawajcie pieniądze a prędko!... czekał już ni prosił nie będę! – Nie dam! – wrzasnęła rozjuszona oglądając się za czym do ręki. – To sam se je znajdę! Skoczył do skrzynki kiej ryś, jednym szarpnięciem oderwał wieko i zaczął z niej wywalać na podłogę obleczenia. Rzuciła się z wrzaskiem do obrony, próbowała go tylko zrazu odciągnąć, ale że ani na krok nie ustępował, wczepiła mu rękę w kudły, a drugą zaczęła bić po twarzy i głowie, kopać w zajdy i krzyczeć wniebogłosy. Oganiał się jeszcze kiej od muchy uprzykrzonej, nie przestając szukać pieniędzy, jaże dostawszy gdziesik w słabiznę, otrząchnął się z taką złością, że padła na izbę jak długa, ale w ten mig się zerwała i chyciwszy pogrzebacz runęła znowu na niego. Nie chciał tej bitki z matką, to się jeno obraniał jeszcze, jak mógł, usiłując jej odebrać żelazo. Wrzask napełnił izbę. Jędrek, zanosząc się od płaczu, biegał dookoła nich i skamlał żałośliwie: – Matulu, laboga!... Matulu!... Jagna, wszedłszy właśnie na to, rzuciła się ich rozbrajać, ale na darmo, bo co Szymek się uchylił i w bok uskoczył, matka dopadała go znowu kiej ta suka rozjuszona i prała, kaj popadło, że już rozwścieczony z bólu oddawać zaczął. Sczepili się kiej psy i taczając się po izbie, tłukli się o ściany i sprzęty ze strasznym wrzaskiem. Ludzie już zaczęli nadbiegać ze wszystkich stron, próbując rozdzielić – cóż, kiej przypięła się do niego niby pijawka i biła z oszalałą zapamiętałością. Aż trzasnął ją pięścią między oczy, chycił za boki i rzucił kiej ocipką na izbę; potoczyła się i niby kloc całym ciężarem padła na rozpaloną blachę, pomiędzy gary pełne wrzątku, komin się rozwalił i wszystko się zapadło... Juści, co zaraz ją wywlekli z rumowiska, ale chociaż była strasznie poparzona, nie bacząc na ból ni na tlące się kiecki, porywała się jeszcze na niego. – Wynoś mi się, wyrodku przeklęty!... Wynoś się!... – ryczała nieprzytomnie. Musieli przez moc gasić ogień na niej i przytrzymywać, bych chociaż twarz spaloną obwalić zmoczonymi szmatami, alić i tak się wydzierała. – Żebych cię moje oczy więcej nie widziały... żebych cię... Szymek zaś, ledwie już dychający, zbity i okrwawiony, jeno patrzał na matkę wytrzeszczonymi ślepiami, strach go ułapił za gardziel, trząsł się cały, słowa nie mogąc wykrztusić ni wiedząc, co się dzieje. A ledwie się niecoś uspokoiło, gdy naraz stara wyrwała się kobietom z rąk, skoczyła za komin do drąga z obleczeniem i zdzierając z niego Szymkowe rzeczy, jęła je wyrzucać przez okno do sadu... – Precz z moich oczu! Nic tu twojego, moje wszyćko, ani jednego zagonu ci nie dam, ani łyżki strawy, choćbyś zdychał z głodu! – wrzeszczała ostatkami sił i zmożona wreszcie przez srogie boleście padła z rozdzierającymi jękami. Ponieśli ją na łóżko. Ludzi się naszło, że zapchali izbę, w sieniach się już gnietli, a i przez okno wtykali głowy. Jagna już głowę traciła, c nie wiedząc, co poczynać, bo stara już prosto ryczała z bólu... Jakże, toć całą twarz i szyję miała wrzątkiem oblane, ręce popieczone, włosy spalone i oczy, że ledwie widziała. Szymek siadł w sadku pod ścianą chałupy, brodę wsparł na pięściach i jakby zastygł, okrwawiony, w siniakach cały i w tych krzepnących już soplach krwie na twarzy, nasłuchiwał jeno matczynych jęków. – Mateusz przyleciał wkrótce i ciągnąc go za rękę rzekł: – Chodź do mnie. Nic tu teraz po tobie... – Nie pódę! Gront mój po ojcach, to na swoim ostanę, nie ustąpię! – gadał z ponurą zaciętością, bezwolnie chytając się pazurami za węgieł. Nie pomogły prośby ni molestowania, z miejsca się nie ruszył i zaprzestał odpowiadać. Mateusz przysiadł pobok, nie wiedząc, co z nim począć, zaś Jędrek, zebrawszy właśnie powyrzucane kapoty, portki i koszule, związał je w płachtę i położył przed bratem nieśmiało. – Pódę z tobą, Szymek, we świat, pódę! – skamlał rzewliwie popłakując. – Psiachmać!... pedziałem, nie ruszę się stąd, to się nie ruszę!... – wrzasnął tłukąc pięściami we ścianę, jaże Jędrzych przykucnął ze strachu. Zmilkli, gdyż nowe straszne jęki rozległy się w izbie: to Jambroż opatrywał chorą, obłożył poparzone miejsca młodym, niesolonym masłem, przykrył jakimiś liściami, na które znów nawalił zsiadłego mleka i wszystko owinął w mokre szmaty. Przykazawszy Jagusi, by co pacierz zlewała zimną wodą, poleciał śpiesznie do kościoła, gdyż sygnaturka zadzwoniła. Czas już było na sumę, ludzie walili całą drogą, wozy turkotały i sporo znajomych zaglądało po drodze do chorej, jaże Jagna drzwi musiała zawrzeć przed ciekawymi, tyle co jedna Sikorzyna z nią pozostała. Wkrótce i uspokoiło się całkiem. Dominikowa ucichła, od kościoła roznosiło się ciche, brzęczące granie organów i głosy śpiewań tchnęły wskroś sadów rozełkanym, pieściwym trzepotem. Słońce galanto przypiekało, w przypołudniowej cichości drzewa stanęły bez ruchu, jeno niekiedy zatrzęsła się jaka gałązka i zamrowiły się cienie, ptactwo pomilkło, zaś czasami ruszyły zboża i dzwoniąc cichuśkim chrzęstem, zagrały płowymi grzywami. Chłopaki wciąż siedziały pod chałupą. Mateusz z cicha prawił, Szymek kiwał jeno głową, zaś Jędrzych leżąc przed nimi wpatrywał się w dym Mateuszowego papierosa, co jakby niebieską pajęczyną wynosił się ponad strzechę. Jagna wyszła z wiadrem po wodę do stawu. Wtedy Mateusz się podniósł, przyobiecując przyjść jeszcze po obiedzie, do kościoła zamierzał iść, ale dojrzawszy, iż Jagusia siedzi nad wodą, przystąpił do niej. Wiadro stało nabrane, nogi trzymała we wodzie. – Jagusia!... – szepnął cicho, przystając pobok pod olszą. Spuściła prędko wełniak na kolana i spojrzała na niego, ale miała tak przepłakane oczy i żałości a smutku pełne, że mu się serce zatłukło. – Co ci to, Jaguś? choraś?... Drzewa się zakolebały bez szumu, sypiąc na jej jasną głowę ulewę migotliwych brzasków i cieniów, kieby ten deszcz zielonozłoty. – Ni... jeno mi niedrujko na świecie, nie... – odwróciła oczy. – Bym ci co pomógł, zaradził... – rzekł serdecznie. – Hale? uciekłeś wtedy na ogrodach i jużeś się nie pokazał... – Boś me skrzywdziła!... Śmiałem to? Jaguś... – pokorny już był i dobry. – Aleć potem wołałam za tobą, nie usłuchałeś... – Wołałaś to, Jaguś? naprawdę?!... – Rzekłam!... Wydrzeć bym się mogła, a nikto by się nie pokwapił!... Kto ta stoi o sieroty?... Skrzywdzić to każden gotowy i sponiewierać! Łuna oblała jej twarz, odwiodła głowę i w zakłopotaniu jęła rozgarniać wodę nogami. Mateusz też się cosik zamedytował. Cichość się znowu przędła; granie organów sączyło się kojącą, cichuśką smugą, staw polśniewał i koliste gurby roztaczały się od nóg Jagusinowych kiej węże pręgowate, cienie się mrowiły po nadbrzeżnej gładzi, zaś pomiędzy nimi zaczęły już latać spojrzenia i wiązać się między sobą... Mateusza coraz silniej ciągnęło do niej, że wziąłby ją był na ręce kiej to dzieciątko i z nieopowiedzianą dobrością przyhołubił a uspokajał... – Myślałam, coś mi nieprzyjazny... – ozwała się cichuśko. – Nigdym ci krzyw nie był... nie baczysz to?... – Hale, może łoni, kiedyś... a teraz tak jak drudzy... jak... – szepnęła niebacznie. Rzuciło nim nagłe przypomnienie, wstał w nim gniew i zazdrość. – Boś... boś... Nie, nie poredził wyrzucić ze siebie, co go dusiło, pohamował się jeszcze, że jeno krótko i twardo powiedział: – Ostaj z Bogiem!... Musiał uciekać, aby jej wójta nie wypomnieć. – Uciekasz, a cóżem ci to znowu za krzywdę zrobiła?... Wylękła była i rozżalona. – Nie... nie... jeno. – mówił prędko, zaglądając w jej modre, przepłakane oczy, a żal, tkliwość i gniew nim miotały – jeno przepędź tę pokrakę od siebie, przepędź, Jaguś... – prosił gwałtownie. – Abom go to przyciągała? abo go to trzymam! – krzyknęła gniewnie. Mateusz stanął niepewny i wielce skłopotany. Płacz ją chwycił, łzy jak groch sypnęły się po rozognionej twarzy. – Taką krzywdę mi zrobił... tak me spoił... a nikto się za mną nie upomni... nikto się nie ulituje, a wszyscy na mnie bij zabij! Cóżem to winowata?.. co? – skarżyła się z boleścią. – Ja mu, ścierwie, odpłacę! – wybuchnął podnosząc pięście. – Odpłać, Mateusz! Odpłać, a ja już ci... – przywtórzyła zawzięcie. Już się nie odezwał, jeno poleciał ku kościołowi. Długo jeszcze siedziała nad stawem rozmyślając o Mateuszu, że może się za nią ujmie, a krzywdzić nie pozwoli. – A może i Antek – przyszło jej naraz do głowy. Powróciła do domu, pełna cichych i radosnych przeczuć Dzwony zaczęły bić, naród wychodził z kościoła, zaroiły się wnet drogi a rozgłośniały turkotami wozów i rozmowami, śmiechy dzwoniły w powietrzu, szli całymi kupami, postając niekiej przed opłotkami, tylko przed chałupą Dominikowej ludzie jakoś cichli, spoglądali na siebie i przechodzili z zasępionymi twarzami; nawet nikt nie zajrzał do chorej. Wnet ci rozgwarzyła się cała wieś, rozgwarzyły się izby a sienie i progi; po sadach też było głośno i rojno, gdyż zasiadano do obiadów pod drzewami, w cieniach a chłodzie, że wszędy było widać jedzących, skrzybot łyżek, szczęk mich; a zapachy jadła i skamłania piesków roznosiły się w skwarnej ciszy. Tylko u Dominikowej było głucho i pusto: nikt się nie pokwapił z odwiedzinami. Stara pojękiwała w gorączce, Jaguś nie mogła już wysiedzieć, stawała w progu, to wychodziła aż na drogę, to znowu długie czasy patrzała tęsknie przez okno, zaś Szymek, jak i przódzi, siedział pod chałupą, tyle co jeden Jędrek głowy nie stracił i wziął się po drugiej stronie domu do gotowania strawy. Dopiero w jakiś czas po obiedzie zajrzała do nich Hanka, jeno że jakaś była dziwna, rozpytywała o wszystko, turbowała się wielce o chorą, a ukradkiem, przyczajonymi oczyma chodziła za Jagną, wzdychając frasobliwie. Pokrótce i Mateusz przyleciał do Szymka. – Pójdziesz z nami do Miemców? – pytał. – Gront mój po ojcu, nie ustąpię z miejsca – gadał swoje chłopak. – Nastusia czeka na ciebie, przeciek macie ponieść na zapowiedzie. – Nie pójdę nikaj... gront mój po ojcach... – Głupie oślisko! nikto cię za ogon nie ciąga... a siedź se choćby do jutra! – rozgniewał się, a że akuratnie Jagna odprowadzała Hankę w opłotki, przyłączył się do niej, nawet nie spojrzawszy na tamtą. Poszli razem drogą nad stawem. – Rocho przyszli już z kościoła? – zagadał – Przyszli; już tam i sporo chłopów czeka. Obejrzał się. Jagna patrzyła za nimi, więc odwracając się śpiesznie, zapytał cicho, nie patrząc w oczy: – Prawda to, że ksiądz z ambony kogoś wypominał?... – Słyszałeś, a jeszcze za język ciągniesz. – Przyszedłem już po kazaniu, powiedali mi o tym, ale myślałem, co jeno cyganią tak la śmiechu. – I nie jedną wypominał... jaże pięściami wytrząchał... Przykarcać głośno i na drugie kamieniami frygać to każden sprawny... jeno złemu przeszkodzić nie ma komu – zmartwiona była głęboko i zła – Ale wójta to ni słowem nie tknął, a on tu zawinił najbarzej – dodała ciszej. Mateusz zaklął siarczyście i chociaż chciał jeszcze o coś pytać, zbrakło mu odwagi. Szli w milczeniu. Hanka czuła się głęboko dotknięta całą sprawą. – Juści, że Jagna grzeszyła, juści, że trzeba ją było skarcić, ale żeby ją zaraz wypominać z ambony prawie po imieniu... tego już za wiele... Borynową była żoną, nie jakąś latawicą... – myślała rozżalona. Co pomiędzy nimi było, to ich sprawa, a drugim wara od tego. – Magdy ni młynarzowych dziewek to nie wypomina: wiadomo przeciek, co wyrabiają! A na dwórki z Woli też nie wygraża pięściami, zaś o dziedziczce z Głuchowa, choć cały świat wie, jak się tłucze z parobkami, głosu nie podniesie! – mówiła w najgłębszym oburzeniu. – To prawda, co i Tereskę wypominał? co? – ledwie dosłyszała pytanie. – Obiedwie wypominał; wszyscy pomiarkowali, o kim gada. – Ktoś go musiał na nią podmówić – zaledwie zdzierżył wzburzenie. – Powiadali, że to Dominikowej robota albo i Balcerkowej; jedna się mści na tobie za Szymka i Nastkę, zaś druga chciałaby cię odciągnąć do swojej Marysi. – To tam raki zimują! Że mi to nawet do głowy nie przyszło... – Chłopy zawdy to jeno widzą, co mają na oczach jak wół widne. – Na darmo się trudzi Balcerkowa, na darmo!... jeszcze co oberwać może od Tereski... A na złość Dominikowej Szymek musi się ożenić z Nastką: już ja tego dopilnuję! Ścierwy baby! – One swoje sprawy robią, a bez to niewinne cierpią – rzekła smutnie. – I tak jedni na drugich nastają, że już ciężko we wsi wytrzymać. – Jak Maciej był, to i miał kto załagodzić, mieli się słuchać kogo. – Juści, wójt trąba, głowy do niczego nie ma i wyprawia takie historie, że posłuchu mieć nie może w narodzie: Żeby choć Antek wrócił!... – Wróci niezadługo, wróci! Ale kto go ta posłucha? – oczy jej rozbłysły. – Jużeśmy o tym z Grzelą i chłopakami radzili, że jak powróci, to już my razem zrobimy we wsi porządek. Obaczycie! – Byłby czas: dyć wszystko się rozwodzi jak te koła bez luśni. Doszli wraz do chałupy; na ganku siedziała już gromada. Mieli ruszyć w kilkunastu gospodarzy i co przedniejszych parobków, chociaż zrazu cała wieś napierała się iść, jak wtedy na bór. Zebrali się oczekując z niecierpliwością na resztę. – Wójt także powinien z nami iść! – zauważył któryś ostrugując kij. – Do powiatu wezwał go naczelnik; pisarz mówił, co po to, aby zwołać zebranie i uchwalić szkołę w Lipcach i Modlicy. – Niech zwołują: przeciek nie uchwalim! – zaśmiał się Kłąb. – Byłby zaraz. z tego nowy podatek z morga, jak w Dołach. – Pewnie; ale skoro naczelnik przykaże, to usłuchać musimy – zauważył sołtys. – Cóż on tu ma nam do rozkazywania? Niech se strażnikom przykazuje, by wespół ze złodziejami nie kradli. – Zuchwale se poczynasz, Grzela! – ostrzegał sołtys. – Już niejednego ozór dalej powiódł, niźli mu się chciało. – Mówił będę, bo nasze prawo znam i naczalstwa się nie bojam, jeno wam, ciemnym baranom, łydy dygoczą przed bele łachmytkiem z urzędu. Wrzeszczał, że stropili się taką zuchwałością i niejednemu skóra ścierpła ze strachu. Kłąb podjął: – Po prawdzie, taka szkoła nam na nic... Mój Jadam całe dwa roki chodził do Woli, nauczycielowi dowoziłem, po korczyku ziemniaków, kobieta też masła i jajków dała mu na święta, a z tego wyszło, co na książce do nabożeństwa przeczytać nie potrafi, zaś po ruskiemu też ani me, ani be... Młodsze co się bez zimę uczyły u Rocha, to nawet pisane rozbierą i na pańskich książkach przeczytać poredzą... – To Rocha ugodzić i niechby dalej nauczał; dzieciom szkoła barzej jest potrzebna niźli buty – wtrącił znów Grzela. Na to sołtys wsunął się w gromadę i zaczął mówić półgłosem: – Rocho byłby najlepszy, to wiem... moich chłopaków wyuczył... ale nie można. Urząd musiał już coś przewąchać i ma na niego oko... Starszy me spotkał w kancelarii i sielnie wypytywał o niego... Nie rzekłem mu wiela, że zeźlił się na mnie i jął wpierać, jako on dobrze wie, co Rocho dzieci naucza i książki polskie a gazety rozdaje ludziom... Trza go ostrzec, by się miał na baczności. – Zła sprawa! Dobry człowiek, pobożny, ale przez niego może spaść na wieś bieda... trza cosik zaradzić... a prędko – wykładał stary Płoszka. – Ze strachu to byście go i wydali... co? – szepnął zjadliwie Grzela. – Jakby naród buntował przeciw urzędom, a na szkodę wszystkim, to każdy by zrobił to samo. Młodyś, ale ja dobrze baczę, co się działo w tę wojnę panów, jak za bele co chłopów krajali batami. Nie nasza to sprawa. – Wójtem chcecie zostać, a głupiście kiej but dziurawy! – dorzucił mu Grzela. Przerwali, bo Rocho wyszedł z izby, powiódł oczyma po ludziach, przeżegnał się i zawołał: – Pora już! chodźmy w imię Boże! Przodem ruszył, a za nim chłopy wywalili się na środek drogi, zaś z tyłu pociągnęło nieco kobiet i dzieci. Skwar też już przeszedł, przedzwaniali właśnie na nieszpór, słońce przetaczało się ku lasom, niebo wisiało pogodne i jasne, zaś skraje były tak przejrzyste; że nawet dalsze wsie wynosiły się przed oczyma kieby na dłoni, a w zieleni borów okiem mógł rozeznać żółte pnie sosen, białe gzła brzózek i szare, wielgachne dęby. Kobiety zostały za młynem; a chłopi szli wolno pod wzgórze. Kurz się wzbił za nimi, że jeno niekiedy zabielała jakaś kapota. Szli w milczeniu. Twarze były surowe, miny zadzierzyste, a oczy wynosiły się hardo, nieustępliwie. Zaś la ochoty bili niekiedy o ziem dębowymi lagami, a czasem to i ktoś w garście pluł i prężył się kiejby do skoku. W godnym porządku ciągnęIi jakby za procesją, bo jeżeli któremu wyrwało się jakie słowo, wnet ścichnął pod karcącymi spojrzeniami: nie pora była na rajcowanie, każden się stulał w sobie i krzepą wzbierał. Na kopcach granicznych pod krzyżem przysiedli ździebko odpocząć, ale i teraz nikt się nie odezwał; błądzili jeno cichymi oczyma po świecie. Lipeckie chałupy ledwie widać było zza sadów, złota bania na kościelnej wieży błyszczała w słońcu, pola się zieleniły jak okiem sięgnąć, na pastwiskach pod lasem gmerały się rozsypane stada, dym niebieską strugą wynosił się pod borem z jakiegoś ogniska i śpiewania dziecięce dzwoniły, a granie fujarek roznosiło się po całej ziemi strojnej we zwiesnę, w radość, w dziwny spokój, że niejednemu wezbrało serce cichym żalem i obawą, niejeden westchnął ciężko i trwożnie zerkał na Podlesie... – Chodźmy, nie o plewy przecież idzie! – przynaglał Rocho, dobrze miarkując, że się ociągać poczynają. Skręcili prosto do zabudowań folwarcznych, starą zachwaszczoną drogą, że kiejby kwietna wstęga leżała wskroś zbóż zielonych; nędzne żyta niebieszczały od modraków spóźnione owsy żółciły się całe od ognich, pszenice wymiękłe a przypalone czerwieniały od maków, zaś ziemniaki ledwie co wschodziły. Opuszczenie było widne na każdym kroku i niedbalstwo. – Prosto żydoska gospodarka, jaże patrzeć boli! – mruknął któryś. – Najgorszy parobek, a jeszcze lepiej w groncie robi! – Bo drugi, choćby i dziedzic, a nawet tej świętej ziemi nie poszanuje! – Doi ją i doi kiej głodną krowę, to i nie dziwota, co zjałowiała. Wyszli na ugory. Okopcone i zrujnowane zręby budynków wznosiły się już niedaleko, spalony sad poczerniałymi szkieletami drzew, wyciągających się boleśnie ku niebu, otaczał czworaki dworskie o zapadłych dachach i sterczących kominach, zaś pod ścianami, w chudych cieniach pomartwiałych gałęzi, widać było gromadę ludzi. Miemcy to byli. Antał piwa stojał na kamieniach, ktosik w progu przygrywał na fleciku, a oni siedzieli, porozwalani na ławkach i trawie, w koszulach jeno, z fajami w zębach, i pili z glinianych garnczków; dzieci baraszkowały kole domu a pobok pasły się tęgie krowy i konie. Musieli dojrzeć idących, gdyż jęli się zrywać, przysłaniać oczy garściami, a patrzeć ku nim i cosik wrzeszczeć, ale jakiś stary Szwab zaszwargotał ostro, że wnet przysiedli ma miejsca spokojnie, pociągając z kuflów; flecik zagwizdał nutą jeszcze słodszą, skowronki dzwoniły prawie nad głowami, a ze zbóż sypało się gęste, nie milknące strzykanie świerszczów i kajś niekajś głos przepiórki się wyrywał. A chociaż spieczona ziemia dudniała pod chłopami, a podkówki szczękały o kamienie coraz bliżej, Niemcy się ani poruszyli, jakby nic nie słysząc, a jeno lubując się piwskiem i tą słodkością, jaką tchnęło powietrze przedwieczerza. A chłopy już dochodziły, coraz ciężej szli jeno i wolniej, powstrzymując sapania i kije zaciskając; serca się zatłukły, gorący dygot warem oblewał krzyże, gardziele zasychały, ale grzbiety się prężyły i ślepie rozgorzałe hardo wżerały się w Miemców, a z twarzy kieby zastygłych biła surowa zawziętość i nieustępliwa moc. – Niech będzie pochwalony! – rzekł Rocho po niemiecku, przystając, a za nim półkolem stanęła gromada cisnąc się i przywierając ramionami. Niemcy chórem odpowiedzieli, nie ruszając się z miejsc. Jeno ten stary, ze siwą brodą, podniósł się i pobladły wodził oczyma po ciżbie. – Ze sprawą przyszliśmy do was – zaczął Rocho. – To siadajcie, gospodarze, z Lipiec, widzę, jesteście, to ogadamy po sąsiedzku! Johan, Fryc, ławek dla sąsiadów. – Bóg zapłać, sprawa krótka, to postoimy. – Nie musi być krótka, kiedyście całą wsią przyszli! – zawołał po polsku. – Bo wszystkich zarówno obchodzi. – Jeszcze trzy razy tyle ostało w domu! – powiedział z naciskiem Grzela. – Bardzośmy wam radzi, a kiedyście przyszli pierwsi, to może piwa się z nami napijecie... na sąsiedzką zgodę... Nalejcie no, chłopcy... – Wychlaj se sam! Jaki szczodry! Nie na piwo przyślim! – zakrzyczeli gorętsi. Rocho ich przyciszył oczyma, a stary Niemiec rzekł kwardo: – No, to słuchamy! Cichość padła, sapanie a krótkie przydechy się rozległy, Lipczaki barzej się zwarły, dreszcz przejął wszystkich, ca Niemcy też stanęli jak jeden, wynieśli się naprzeciw zwartą kupą i jęli złymi ślepiami wpierać w chłopów, za brody targać, nabzdyczać a cosik z cicha mamrotać. Kobiety trwożnie wyglądały oknami, dzieci kryły się po sieniach, zaś jakieś wielgachne, rude psy warczały pod ścianami, a oni z dobre Zdrowaś stojali tak naprzeciw w głębokiej cichości kieby to stado baranów, co już ślepiami krwawo toczy, przebiera kopytami, grzbiety pręży, łby przygina i leda chwila runie na się rogami, aż Rocho przerwał: – Przyślim od całej wsi po to – mówił po polsku, głośno i wyraźnie – by was prosić po dobroci, żebyście nie kupowali Podlesia... – Tak! Juści! Po to! – przywtórzyli za nim trzaskając kijami. Tamci zrazu osłupieli. – Co on gada? Czego chce? Nie rozumiemy! – bełkotali uszom nie wierząc. Więc im Rocho raz jeszcze i po niemiecku powtórzył, a ledwie skończył, Mateusz ciepnął zapalczywie: – I byście se, pludry, poszły do wszystkich diabłów! Skoczyli naraz jakby ukropem polani, wrzask buchnął, krzyczeli kłębiąc się a szwargocąc zajadle, trząchając kulasami, tupiąc ze złością, że już niejeden z pięściami darł się ku chłopom i wygrażał, ale stali nieporuszeni jak mur, paląc srogimi oczyma, ręce się im jeno trzęsły, a zęby zacinały. – Czyście wy wszyscy powariowali? – wołał stary podnosząc ręce. – Wzbraniacie nam kupować ziemię! Dlaczego? Z jakiego prawa?... Znowu mu Rocho wyłożył wszystko spokojnie, szeroko i jak się patrzy, ale Niemiec poczerwieniawszy ze złości, wrzasnął: – Ziemia jest tego, kto za nią płaci! – Tak wygląda po waszemu, ale po naszemu jest inaczej, że powinna być tego, komu jest potrzebną – powiedział uroczyście. – A to w jaki sposób, za darmo może, po zbójecku? – kpił urągliwie. – Za te dziesięć palców, duża płata! – odpowiedział tak samo Rocho. – Głupie gadanie! Co tu będziemy czas tracili na żarty, Podlesie kupiliśmy, jest nasze i pozostanie, a komu się to nie podoba, niech idzie z Bogiem i omija nas z daleka. No, czego jeszcze czekacie?... – Czego? By wam powiedzieć: wara od naszej ziemi! – buchnął Grzela. – Wynoście się sami, póki was gonić nie zaczniem. – Póki jeszcze prosimy po sąsiedzku! – wołali drudzy. – Grozicie. Do sądu podamy! Znajdziemy na was sposób, nie odsiedzieliście jeszcze za las, to wam przyłożą i razem odrobicie! – drwił stary, ale już się trząsł ze złości, a i drugie ledwie się hamowały. – Wszarze przeklęte! – Zbóje! Psy śmierdzące! – wrzeszczeli po swojemu wijąc się w kupie kiej przydeptane gadziny. – Cicho, psiekrwie, kiej naród do was mówi! – zaklął Mateusz, jeno że się nie ulękli, krzycząc coraz głośniej i całą kupą się przysuwając. Rocho, bojąc się bitki, ogarniał chłopów, przyciszał i do spokoju niewolił, ale mu się wyrywali krzycząc jeden przez drugiego: – Zdzielże który w łeb pierwszego z brzega. – Juchy im ździebko wypuścić! – Damy się to; chłopcy? z całego narodu się wytrząsają! – I na swoim nie postawimy? – wołali drudzy zachęcając się a cisnąc coraz bliżej i groźniej, aż Mateusz odgarnął Rocha na stronę i wysunął się przed Niemców, kiej wilk błyskając zębami. – Słuchajta, Miemcy! – ryknął wyciągając pięście. – Mówiliśmy do was po ludzku, poczciwie, a wy grozicie kreminałem i przekpiwacie się z nas! Dobra, ale teraz zagramy z wami inaczej! Nie chceta zgody, to wama zapowiadamy przed Bogiem i ludźmi, jak pod przysięgą, że na Podlesiu nie wysiedzicie! Przyszlim z pokojem, a wy chceta wojny! Dobra, kiej wojna, to wojna! Mata za sobą sądy, mata urzędy, mata pieniądze, a my jeno te gołe pięście... Obaczymy, czyje będzie górą! A jeszcze to wam dołożę, byście zapamiętali... jako ogień ima się słomy, ale zeźre i murowańce, a chyta się i zboża choćby na pniu... bydło też pada na paśnikach... zaś żaden człowiek nie uciecze od złej przygody... Spamiętajta, co rzekłem: wojna w dzień i w nocy, i na każdym miejscu... – Wojna! Wojna! i tak nam, Panie Boże, dopomóż! – huknęli wraz. Niemcy skoczyli do drągów leżących pod ścianą; kilku wyniesło fuzje, to za kamienie chwytało, kobiety podniesły wrzask. – Niech no który strzeli, a wszystkie wsie tu zlecą. – Zastrzelisz, pludro, jednego, to cię drudzy kijami zatłuką jak psa parszywego. – Nie zaczynajcie, Szwaby, bo z chłopami nie zdzierżyta. – A waszego mięsa i głodny pies nie tknie. – Tknij me, pludro jedna, tknij – grozili zuchwale i wyzywająco. Stali już z bliska, ślepiami się jeno bodąc, przestępując z nogi na nogę, trzaskając kijami a wrzeszcząc zajadle, że wymysły i pogrozy latały nad głowami kiej kamienie, już się wyciągały pazury i niejeden aże dygotał z gotowości, gdy Rocho ogarnął swoich i odwiódł w tył, chłopy rade nierade odwracały się półbokiem i czujnie, pilnując zajdów, odchodzili, tym ci szydliwiej za się krzykając: – Ostajta z Bogiem, świńskie pomioty! – I czekajcie, aż wam czerwony kogut zapieje! – Zajrzymy tu potańcować z waszymi pannami! Jaże ich Rocho musiał przyciszyć, tak srodze gębowali. Zmierzch się już kładł na ziemiach, słońce zaszło, chłodny wiater przegarniał zboża, że kłoniły się dzwoniąc kłosami, wilgotniały trawy od ros siwych, głosy piszczałek i dziecińskie wrzaski roznosiły się od wsi, żabie rechoty grały na bagniskach i szedł już światem cichy i pachnący wieczór. Chłopi wracali wolno, rozpięte kapoty powiewały niby białe skrzydła; szli gwarnie, przystając co chwila, któryś już śpiewał, jaże bory oddawały, jensi gwizdali z uciechy, to gwarząc obejmowali gorącymi ślepiami podleskie ziemie. – Gronty łacno podzielne! – rzekł stary Kłąb. – Juści, gospodarki można by wykrajać kiej plastry miodu, jedna w drugą; i każda z łąką i paśnikiem. – Byle jeno Miemcy ustąpiły! – westchnął sołtys. – Nie turbujcie się, już my w tym, że ustąpią – zapewniał Mateusz. – Wziąłbym tę ziemię z kraju; przy drodze – szepnął Pryczek Adam. – A mnie by się widziały w pośrodku, te z figurą – rzekł inszy parobek. – Ja bym się darł o te od Woli. – Cie, żeby tak dostać na ogrodach po foliwarku! – Jaki mądrala, najlepsze by chciał! – Wystarczy la wszystkich po kawale – uspakajał Grzela, bo już byli się sprzeczać zaczęli. – Jeżeli dziedzic się zgodzi, a odda wam Podlesie, to niemała praca was czeka, niemały trud – ozwał się Rocho. – Wydolim! wydolim wszystkiemu! – wołali radośnie. – Owa! nie straszna praca na swoim! – Nawet wszystkim dziedzicowym ziemiom byśmy poradzili. – Niech jeno dadzą, a obaczycie! – Człowiek bych się wparł w ziemię kiej drzewo i niech mu kto poredzi, niech poprobuje wyrwać! Rozgwarzali się między sobą, coraz prędzej idąc, bo już od wsi zaciemniała gromada kobiet biegnących naprzeciw. Kategoria:Chłopi